


You've Earned It

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry Milkovich finally gets out of jail, it's up to Mickey and Ian to get him back in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Earned It

"IGGY! Open up!" The pounding on the door was alarming, especially accompanied by his younger brothers urgent voice. Iggy wasn't stupid, he wasn't going to open the door without some kind of protection just because it was his brother banging on it. He walks to the cabinet with soft feet, trying to be quiet so that Jamie can't hear him. After grabbing a Beretta, he walked to the window and looked outside. "What the fucks all the banging for?" Iggy wipes around with the gun up in surprise. Mickey's eyes widen at the sight and he raises his eyebrows. "You gonna fucking put the gun down or you gonna shoot me?"

Eyes rolling, Iggy lowers the gun and opens the door. Jamie rushes in and shuts the door behind him, making Mickey scoff and shake his head while walking back into his room. "What do you want?" Jamie turns to Iggy at the question and he motions to the gun with a raise eyebrow. "Terry got out earlier today." Iggy's blood runs cold at the words, his heart starting to pick up it's beat in fear of their father. "I thought I might tell you guys." "Gee thanks." Iggy snaps, getting angry at the fact he waited till _after_ Terry was let out to tell them. "Did you need anything else?" He asks, walking to the fridge and grabbing a beer. "I'm your brother, do I really need a reason?" Jamie asks with raised eyebrows, holding his hand out for a beer. Iggy simply gives him a bored look, making an exaggerated move of shutting the fridge to show he wasn't giving Jamie anything.

Jamie was definitely the most like their piece of shit father. He was lazy, demanding, not to sharp if it didn't involve scams, and like all other Milkoviches, had a bit of a temper. All of these things were not a good mix, they basically made a terrible human being, luckily Jamie wasn't as bad as Terry but he was damn close. "What the fuck? I come here and tell you something that could possibly save all of your fucking lives, and you still treat me like shit!" "Cause you are shit." Iggy replies after letting out a long belch. "What the fuck are you being so loud for?" Mickey asks, coming out of his room with alight cigarette, only in boxers and a wife beater. "My kid is trying to sleep you know." 

"Not anymore." Svetlana says, carrying a tired Yevgeny out into the living room and setting him on the couch letting him play with a stuffed animal while she fixes him some cereal. "What is all the noise about?" She asks, handing Mickey a cup of coffee. "That's what I'm saying." Mickey mumbles before taking a sip of the scalding coffee. "Jamie," Iggy says waving toward their brother who was standing in the living room staring at them in disbelief. "Just told me some bad news." 

"Well spit it out." Mickey says before mumbling something about Iggy being a drama queen, making Yev giggle from beside Mickey. "Dad's outta jail." "Oh fuck!" This exclamation came from Mickey but not because of the new, but because he dropped his coffee on himself in surprise. Jumping up, Mickey fast walks to the bathroom, already taking off his boxers making Yev full on laugh. "Father is idiot." Svetlana says while picking Yev up and taking him to the kitchen table. Jamie makes a scoffing noise before walking out the door and slamming it so hard, dust flew off some of the furniture. "What are we gonna do?" Mickey asks, coming back into the room and fully prepared to plan the murder of their father. Shrugging, Iggy responds, "Probably at the Alibi. We wait till he's leaving, pull him in an alley, suffocate him, and dispose of the body." Mickey nods at the plan before pointing a thumb behind him at the door, "If we go now we can start digging the grave, that'll take a couple f hours but-" "No. No killing Terry." Svetlana snaps, giving both of them a glare for even suggesting it.

Mickey's mouth drops in shock before it turns into a glare of his own. "Why the fuck not?" "You don't kill man when you have baby. When you have baby you find ways to put him back in jail." Mickey lets out a groan while Iggy stares between Mickey and Svetlana with raise eyebrows. "She fucking serious?" He asks, not knowing whether or not to believe what he was hearing. "We kill him, he'll never be in our lives again. But if he goes to jail, he has every chance at going back, this is proof enough." Mickey says waving his arms around as if it'll snap some sense into her. Lana rolls her eyes before returning her glare to Mickey. "You go to jail and I have to take care of baby on my own. I would go to your jail and shoot you myself. "Shit." Mickey says, pinching the bridge of his nose and giving an exasperated sigh. 

"Maybe we can kill someone and then get him blamed for it." Iggy suggests, making both Svetlana and Mickey glare at him. "I think that goes in he category of murder, shit head." Mickey says. Iggy lets out a scoff and tries keeping his face straight when he realizes his mistake. "Just giving ideas." 

\--

"Hey Mick." Ian says, walking in and sitting beside said person. "What the fuck are you doing here, Gallagher?" "Lana called me. Said Terry got out and you guys needed help on framing him." Mickey turns around and glares at Svetlana who only shrugs before grabbing her purse. Walking over she hands Yev to Ian, "Take baby with you, I work." She gives Ian and Mickey kisses on the cheek before walking out the door. "Jesus." Mickey breathes. "Ian!" The two year old squeals when Ian tickles his sides. Mickey can't help but watch in amazement as Yev tries wiggling his little body out of Ian's grip with a wide smile on his face. He didn't want to admit it but Ian doing so well with Yevgeny made him happy. "So what're you thinking?" Ian asks, snapping Mickey out of his thoughts as he sets Yev on the ground, who immediately runs over to his toys.

"I have no fucking clue." Mickey replies, running a hand down his face. 

They spent the next couple of hours, Iggy coming in after an hour, trying to think of ways but coming up with nothing that wouldn't lead back to them or that Terry wouldn't be able to weasel his way out of.

Mickey didn't want to admit it, but he was getting jealous at how much Ian was texting throughout the hours. Every couple of minutes his phone would buzz and he answered immediately, each buzz making Mickey flinch involuntarily. "I gotta head home." Ian announces after reading yet another text. "See ya." Iggy says, barely audible. Mickey stands and walks him to the door, wishing nothing more than to be able to kiss Ian goodbye but knowing he couldn't since he has yet to forgive Ian completely. When they get to the door, Ian freezes for a second before turning around and pulling Mickey into a hug. "Don't worry, you and Yev'll be okay. I promise." Ian mumbles before pulling away. He gives Mickey a stern nod of determination before walking out.

When Ian gets outside he immediately calls Lip. "He still there?" "Yep," Lip responds. "He's on his fifth beer already. I assume he's gonna be pis drunk after a couple more. Can't really estimate with his tolerance though." "I'll be right there." Ian says before hanging up and jogging to the Alibi. 

Before he walks in, he puts a beanie on already knowing that Terry would see his hair and know who he was. Having an angry Milkovich attacking him wasn't something he really wanted. He spots Terry sitting with a group of other people, but heads to the bar where Lip was sitting. "You do know this is probably the stupidest plan ever, right?" Lip asks when he sits down, not even glancing at Ian. "Yeah, but it'll be worth it."

"You got it?" Kev asks, walking to the two Gallagher's. "Yeah, hold on." Lip says digging in his jacket. When he gets it he slides it to Kev across the bar. "If we go to jail for this, I'm making you my bitch." Kev says pointing a finger at Ian. Opening the package, Kev begins pouring it in the beer. After he stops and gives an exasperated sigh, he starts swirling the drink around so the powder dissipates. Closing his eyes, Kev takes a deep breathe, giving Ian one last glare before taking the drink over to Milkoviches table. Ian and Lip watch as he hands Terry the one chocked full of so much drugs, they thought the first sip would kill him. Nerves are running high as Terry takes the first sip, if he tasted the drugs he was surely gonna go after Kev. Instead he looks at the bottle before looking at Kev and giving him a sleazy smirk and downing the rest of it. 

Kev walks over to them mouthing the words, 'oh my god'. All three of them stay looking at the table. It only took five minutes for Terry to start swaying before his head finally slams onto the table. The guys around him laugh, thinking he drunk himself to sleep. "Now it's a waiting game." 

When it reaches 3 in the morning Kev finally calls it. "Okay, I'm gonna call the cops, you two should go before they get here. It'll be way too suspicious." Ian and Lip both give a nod before making there way outside. "911 what's your emergency?" "Yeah, Milkovich is at my bar. Drank himself into a coma again. Just need someone to come get him." Kev says the rehearsed line. The dispatcher gives an exasperated sigh, they had to get Terry home all the time. "I'll send someone your way. Stay alert in case he wakes up." 

Out of all people, Tony Markovich comes to get Terry. He gives a nod as greeting to Kev. "How long's he been like this?" "Oh, probably since about 9 or 10 I think." Kev responds, hoping he doesn't seem suspicious. Walking over to Terry, Tony warily nudges him but doesn't even get a grunt in response. Tony gives a full push but he still doesn't move, making Kev scared that they killed him. Tony puts his fingers against Terry's neck trying to find a pulse. "He alive." "Call an ambulance, his pulse his low." Kev rushes to the phone and calls, glad that their plan actually worked.

\--

"Hey, what's up?" Ian says answering his phone. "Terry's back in jail. He was passed out at the Alibi, when they got him to the hospital they did some tests and he was high as a kite on coke." Ian grins at the news, he felt such pride at knowing his plan had worked. "Wow, I guess we didn't have to do anything after all." Ian says trying to play dumb. "Uh huh." Mickey says not sounding convinced. "How'd you do it?" "What?" Ian asks dumbly. "How'd you get him to do that much coke?" Ian pauses for a moment, not being able to help the smile that spreads across his face at how well Mickey knows him. "Got Kev to put it in his drink." Mickey lets out a laugh on the other end of the phone.

Mickey stops laughing, both of them listening to the other breath. "Come over." Mickey says suddenly. "You've earned it." Ian had never heard such amazing words before.

**Author's Note:**

> Go stalk me on Tumblr at April.Jayce


End file.
